


Sometimes words just don't get the feeling across

by bluedreambliss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreambliss/pseuds/bluedreambliss
Summary: This is a note Hana wrote for Sombra just incase she got badly hurt or killed in battle, she has passed and sombra found the note. I may write the story of how she died and sombra finding it.





	Sometimes words just don't get the feeling across

**Author's Note:**

> This is just how I feel right now.

Let's just take a step back, we are from different worlds. I know that I'm the good and your the bad, we are both to childish for our age but we make it work, all the words in the world couldn't describe how at peace I am when I'm with you. All the stares that lasted to long and all the terrible attempts at flirting that made it all to akward. I'm looking at you now brown eyes to purple, you get me and I get you, and finally I don't feel like I have to change. You keep asking what I'm writing, curiosity looks good on you. These sunsets we share I'll cherish them forever, I might not see you tomorrow after this fight, and I think maybe sometimes our world wasn't meant to collide, but here we are. Two different pieces just trying to fit ourselves into this fucked up puzzle called life. I hope one day I can find the words to tell you how much you mean to me, I never really was good with words, but this note wasn't meant to ever find you anyway, but if it has, just know I'm so sorry Sombra, I never meant to leave you so soon. Nothing I could ever say could amount to what you have done for me but thank you for every smile you pulled from my lips, every laugh that made my sides burn, all the late nights laying awake shaking from the nightmares. My dearest and closest friend, my love ,my light. I'll always be your little Conejita.  
Love, D.va


End file.
